Corvus-Leon
Call-sign: Corvus-Leon Full Name: Corvus-Leon Ransom Race: Sumanix Affiliation: Reaver Age: 22 Personal History: Corvus was born, then he grew up in, the twisted setting of a reaver-world somewhere beyond the void that separates Ragnarok from Madness. His childhood is just a broken string of horrifying memory’s, Much of what he remembers is a figment of his twisted mind. What he knows for sure happened, is he drove his parents to suicide, and slowly made a reputation of being surrounded by fear itself. The reputation spawned from his psychic ‘ability’ which is more of a curse. He can reach into the minds of those near him, and pull their darkest, most basic fears to the surface of their mind, and cause hallucinations, sometimes very vivid, in those of weak mind. Once he reached adulthood, he was able to gain control over his powers, or at least reign them in. Power Description: Those near him tend to feel very uneasy, and at times hear the whispering of the void's madness. Under times of stress or anger however, he does not have control over his powers, and instead lives in a twilight of reality, with dark creatures clawing at his vision, and anyone near him that is the cause of the stress or anger catches glimpses into the terrorscape that is Corvus’ Mind, seeing flashes of dark twisted things. If he focuses on a person as hard as he can, he can pull their fears to the surface, but he cannot do much else while he does so, as he see what they do. The source of his power is the madness in the void, the primal, otherworldly madness, it tears at reality from his mind, causing minor glitches in electronics near him, static and the like, and if the end he is on is transmitting, the madness hitches a ride. Causing disturbing audio/visual effects. He has been accused of using video/audio distortion software, but no matter what his actions are, its just how such devices react to his use. He often has to perform minor repairs on the ship he fly’s, due to this disturbing effect. Though on occasion it has caused catastrophic failure. Physical Description: Standing 6’8 Corvus is thinner than one would expect from someone as tall as him, but it is lean muscle earned through a hard life. He has short black hair, green eyes, and a pale complexion, as he spends most his time in space in a suit. The tattoos that cover his body are that of the fears he has seen, as he has etched them into his own skin, save his back, which he made another do while under his effects. Thus far he has begun making a name for himself as both an activist for the banning of planet mining, and one hell of a thief. It is known that he stole a partially constructed Titan class ship from Red Dwarf. Other ships are thought to have met the same fate. Vangaurd's stance on him is that he is a unknown in the battle against the Reavers, as well as "a hippy with an extremely heavy opinion about planets." Others who have dealt with him have said such things is "(Describing Corvus) In a word? Courteous"